we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy's Appearances
Daisy appeared in more than 50 games. She is the second video games woman in terms of appearances, behind princess Peach, it's absolutely incredible. As one of the most iconic Super Mario characters, she has several main roles in several fan-made games and other licences don't hesitate to use her image. At a Glance Below are some general series of games that Daisy has appeared in. For a detailed list of each individual game, please scroll down beyond this section. Fortune Street Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Kart Paper Mario Super Mario Land Outside References Official video games Here are Daisy's appearances in the games created by Nintendo (with sometimes Sega, Gamelot or Hudson for example). - Super Mario Land (1989) on Gameboy. Daisy is the damsel in distress. Non-playable. - NES Open Tournament Golf on NES (1991). Daisy is Luigi's caddie. Non-playable. - Super Mario Bros. Print World on PC (1991). Non-playable. - Mario Tennis for Nintendo 64 on N64 (2000). Playable. - Mario Tennis for Gameboy Color on GC (2000). Non-playable. - Mario Party 3 on N64 (2000). Playable only in Party Mode. - Super Smash Bros. Melee on GameCube (2001). Daisy is a trophee. Non-playable - Mario Party 4 on Gamecube (2002). It's the first time we see Daisy with her modern look. Playable. - Mario Party-e on GBA (2003). Playable. - Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour on GameCube (2003). Playable. - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! on GameCube (2003). Playable. - Mario Party 5 on GameCube (2003). Playable. - Mario Power Tennis on GameCube (2004). Playable. - Mario Party 6 on GameCube (2004). Playable. - Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party on arcade (2005). Playable. - Yakuman DS on DS (2005). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario Superstar Baseball on GameCube (2005). Playable. - Mario Party 7 on GameCube (2005). Playable. - Mario Kart DS on DS (2005). Playable. - Super Mario Strickers on GameCube (2005). Playable. - Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 on arcade (2006). Playable. - Mario Hoops 3-on-3 on DS (2006). Playable. - Wi-Fi Taiou Yakuman DS on DS (2006). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 on arcade (2007). Daisy only appears as a cameo during the winner ceremony. Non-playable. - Mario Strickers Charged on Wii (2007). Playable. - Mario Party 8 on Wii (2007). Playable. - Itadaki Street DS on DS (2007). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games on Wii (2007). Playable. - Mario Party DS on DS (2007). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games on DS (2008). Playable. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Wii (2008). Daisy appeares as a trophee and stickers. Non-playable. - Mario Kart Wii on Wii (2008). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. It's the first appearance of Baby Daisy. - Mario Super Sluggers on Wii (2008). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher on arcade (2009). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on Wii (2009). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on DS (2009). Playable. - Mario Sports Mix on Wii (2010). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games on Wii (2011). Playable. - Fortune Street on Wii (2011). Playable. - Mario Kart 7 on 3DS (2011). Daisy is unlockable. Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games on 3DS (2012). Playable. - Mario Party 9 on Wii (2012). Playable. - Mario Party Whirling Carnival on arcade (2012). Playable. - Mario Tennis Open on 3DS (2012). Playable. - Mario and Sonic at the Sotchi 2014 Olympic Winter Games on Wii U (2013). Playable. - Mario Party Island Tour on 3DS (2013). Playable. - Mario Golf World Tour on 3DS (2014). Playable. - Mario Kart 8 on Wii U (2014). Playable. - Super Smash Bros. for 3DS on 3DS (2014). Daisy appears as trophies. Non-playable. - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on Wii U (2014). Daisy appears as trophies like Baby Daisy. Non-playable. - Nintendo Badge Arcade on 3DS (2015). Daisy has several badges. Baby Daisy has one. Non-playable. - Mario Party 10 on Wii U (2015). Playable. - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash on Wii U (2015). Playable. - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam on 3DS (2015). It's the first time since Super Mario Land that Daisy appears in a non sport, party or kart Mario game. It's her first (and, let's hope, not the last!) appearance in a Mario RPG. She shares with Peach and Rosalina (of course...) a battle card. Non-playable. - Super Mario Maker on Wii U (2015). Daisy appears as a Costume for Mario. Playable. To conclude this part, Daisy appears in 55 games! On these 55 games, she's playable in 44 games. But, except Super Mario Land, no one is a part of the main story... Super Mario Maker, despite the fact that it's named with "Super", isn't a game of the main story. Fan-made games Here are Daisy's appearances in the games created by fans. Daisy has been the subject of several fan games: - Super Daisy Land: Daisy has to save Luigi from Tatanga and has to travel through Sarasaland. - Super Princess Daisy: Daisy is a palette swap of Peach from Super Mario Bros 2. - The Great Mission to Save Princess Daisy: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina have to save Daisy from Bowser. - Super Mario: Pearls of Wisdom: Tatanga stole the Pearls of Wisdom and wants to rule the world. Mario will manage to defeat him. Daisy is the boss of the water Pearl. At the end, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy share good time on the Daisy Cruiser. Other Here are other or unconfirmed Daisy's appearances or mysterious ones. Note that this part won't be only about video games. - Bayonetta 2 on Wii U (2014): Bayonetta can wear a yellow dress and a crown which are based on Daisy's ones. - Super Mario Bros, the movie, played by Samantha Mathis. Focus on Mario is missing ! Mario is Missing! on NES (1992). In this game, Mario is kidnapped by Bowser and Luigi is the protagonist. It's an educative game. Luigi will have to receive some informations from a woman in a kiosk, but what is "troubling" is that this woman looks VERY similar to princess Daisy: The woman wears a yellow dress with the flowery jewel (blue with white petals), the blue-green earings, the crown, the hair color... This apparition has never been confirmed to be a Daisy's one. More, the woman doesn't always have these colors. She's more like this sometimes: Blond and blue dress... Mario NES Open Tournament Golf teaches us an other "troubling" thing. The original image is this one: Blond with a blue dress (the hair structure is very recognizable) We know that Daisy's appearance is official in this game, so the picture becomes this one: Brown ginger with her flowery jewels and a yellow dress... Doesn't ring a bell? Wreck-it Ralph - In the 2012 animation movie Wreck-it Ralph, two girls can be seen walking in Game Central Station. Some people believe these girls are Daisy and Rosalina. However, if you take a close look, you can see that they look very different. These girls are propably just some princesses created for the movie.